¡Eres un caballo!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie me podía decir algo diferente a "te gusta" para poder quedarme tranquila? Ahora me hacen dudar, ¿y si de verdad me gusta? ¡Joder no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Karma estúpido no me hagas esto! [One-shot]


Miré la pizarra tratando de concentrarme ¡pero es completamente imposible! ¡Hayate desgraciada te maldigo! ¡¿Porque?! Yo que era tan feliz con mi vida tan pacífica y fuera de problemas que tenía, mapache estúpido como quiero poner mis manos sobre ese cuello tan suave y blanquecino ¡y apretarlo hasta que se rompa! Peeeero no, por desgracia ese mapache loco e idiota que es Hayate Yagami viene siendo la novia de mi querida hermana gemela, Alicia Testarossa desde hace casi un año.

—Fate…—Me habló Hayate, yo me hice la desentendida apuntando la práctica de informática acerca de operar el equipo de cómputo—Fate…—No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado— ¡Fate por un carajo!

— ¡No me pegues! —Reclamé sobando mi cabeza, ¿Qué diablos? Todos me golpean. Debería demandarlos a todos por violencia internacional.

— ¡Pues hazme caso!

—No, porque tu solo dices estupideces—Contesté mientras intentaba seguir apuntando la práctica.

—Oh vamos, sabes que en algun momento esto debería pasar.

— ¡Nooo! —Alargué. Normalmente soy una persona tranquila, pero es que en este dia en particular Hayate me estaba sacando de quicio—Estas alucinando mapache, te fumaste marihuana de la buena, no hay manera alguna de lo que digas sea verdad

—Solo admítelo.

— ¡No! —Mi amiga suspiró resignada, puede que alzara demasiado la voz y haya exagerado, pero es que de verdad me saca de quicio.

Aprovechando el silencio que por fin se dignó a aparecer, comenzaré a explicarles de manera resumida mi situación, sirve también que me distraigo para no seguirme matando con esto.

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tengo dieciséis años y estoy en tercer semestre de preparatoria. Soy originaria de Italia pero por cuestiones algo personales mi familia se mudó a Japón, no lo negaré, aprender el idioma fue complicado (en especial por la escritura) y aun no lo aprendo por completo, sigo teniendo errores de niño de primaria y soy malísima con la escritura. Físicamente soy alta (en especial con la altura promedio japonesa) de cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña, pero no soy lo que definirían como linda, simplemente soy normal, con gustos poco usuales y un círculo de amistades muy reducido.

Toda esta historia comienza con mi mejor amiga, Takamachi Nanoha, ella y yo nos conocimos desde hace apenas dos años en nuestro último año de secundaria. Nos llevamos re-bien desde un inicio si nos veías pensarías que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, pero no. Nanoha es un amor de persona, hablarle y no quererla prácticamente es un pecado. ¿A dónde nos lleva esto? Bueno, yo no era una persona de tener muchas amistades (en especial con mi sexualidad poco aceptada) y después de varios incidentes (que no estoy dispuesta a contar) habia decidido no socializar con nadie más que mi hermana, aunque claro, esto se fue por el garete por culpa de esa niña.

Nanoha y yo fuimos de esas personas que parece que estuvieron esperándose toda la vida, en serio, juro que jamás me había llevado tan bien ni me había abierto con nadie como lo había hecho con ella; esto fue el detonante para que se fuera creando una bola de nieve que ahora ya no puedo parar.

Mi hermana Alicia siempre ha sido muy _PlayGirl_ y me ha insistido toda la jodida vida de que debía tener novia, pareja, conocer y demás, y le hice caso. Me fui con una chica bastante mona de nombre Ginga Nakajima, no escatimaré en detalles porque si no esta historia sería demasiado larga, solo les diré que no terminó nada bien. Desde entonces decidí tomar mi tiempo en relaciones y dejar todo por la paz, y todo iba bien ¡hasta que se me ocurrió abrir la boca frente a Hayate!

Desde hace unos meses he tenido sentimientos algo confusos y molestos por mi amiga, -la cual dejé de ver un tiempo por unos cuantos asuntillos que le hicieron atrasarse un semestre- sentimientos que rozaban en lo absurdo, en especial con sus nuevas amistades.

Pongámoslo simple, en el tiempo que pasé sin verla en físico –pues hacíamos video llamadas diarias o semi diarias- me hice varias amistades, de los grupos que me tocaron y las que se anclaron con la nueva (y esperemos que definitiva) novia de Alicia. Una de esas amistades llevaba como nombre Levi Russell (igualmente extrajera como yo) y con ellas se anclaban Dearche y Yuri Eberwein, obviamente sin contar a Alicia, Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira. Nanoha por su lado únicamente habló con Yuuno Scrya, Alisa Bannings y Suzuka Tsukimura, tres compañeros de clase que se anclaron en donde Yuuno termino siendo objeto de burlas por parecer un hurón. Alicia se separó con toda su melosidad junto a Hayate y a los que nombre "Caballeros" dejándome con Levi, Dearche, Yuri, Alisa, Suzuka, Yuuno y Nanoha.

Exceptuando a estos últimos cuatros, todos íbamos a grupos distintos, las únicas que permanecíamos unidas éramos Hayate y yo, y con Levi conviví todo el primer semestre por lo que me hice muy apegadas a ellas dos mientras Nanoha no estuvo, mientras que Nanoha se apegó a ese trio en particular mientras yo atendía la vida social que habia hecho sin querer y me ocupaba de mis calificaciones, pero iremos directo al punto donde todo comenzó.

Era una fresca tarde de otoño, me tocaba a mí lavar los trastos mientras que Alicia salía a pasear a nuestra cachorra Arf. Mezclé el jabón y el agua, y justo cuando estaba por comenzar con la lavada vibró mi celular en el cual escuchaba la hermosa voz de Nana Mizuki, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un mensaje de Yuuno vía Messenger ya que a pesar de tenerlo jamás me había hablado, me extrañé, pues hasta donde sabía habían ido a casa de Nanoha a jugar un rato. Diciendo que hacían un proyecto. El mensaje decía "Ya no lo soporto" No ayudo a mi confusión junto a mensajes de que no sabía qué hacer y al preguntarle porque me respondió "Me está gustando Nanoha".

Hagamos una pausa, he estado consciente de que soy algo densa, asi que aun si eso era obvio yo no veía venir.

Y después de hacer de su aguanta dramas por casi un mes le dije "ya confiésate lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no y actúe como si nada, pero igual no te preocupes, eres un buen chico, de seguro te irá bien" estaba mintiendo desde la última frase, hasta me siento mal porque le mandé a confesarse a para recibir un no rotundo, porque conociendo a Nanoha como la conocía (con lo tremendamente asexual que era) estaba en un 95% segura de que lo rechazaría, y así fue. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar a partir de una molestia sensación de enojo -sin sentido ahora que lo pienso- por Nanoha y Yuuno cuando los veía más juntos de lo usual (porque Yuuno era terco y no se rendía) que se fue haciendo más molesta, y en mi afán de saber qué diablos siento para poder erradicarlo y que me deje de fastidiar le pregunté a la persona más cercana que nombre de esa molesta sensación, y esa persona era… Hayate.

¿Qué me respondió Hayate? Se rio en mi cara y me dijo que estaba celosa, lo cual me dejó aún más confundida, no soy una persona celosa y Nanoha y Yuuno no eran más que amigos, ¿por qué debería sentirme celosa? Y cual niño inocente que quiere las respuestas a las cosas más simples porque no puede comprenderlas pregunté la causa de mis celos a lo que Hayate solo me soltó una frase que me viene jodiendo desde que conozco a Nanoha:

 _"Porque te gusta Nanoha ¿no es obvio?"_

Toda la vida (bueno, los últimos dos años) me han emparejado con ella hasta un punto que llegaba a ser exasperante. Me hicieron fanarts, fanfics de mi vida y un club de fans llamado "Fans del NanoFate", pueden comprender mi sentir. Así que después de negar mil veces llegamos el punto actual, uno en donde debo convencerme de que Nanoha no me gusta porque de verdad, NO ME GUSTA.

—Ya ha pasado una semana, ya no deberías seguir negándolo.

—Y según tú, ¿por qué me gusta Nanoha?

—Se te nota, como la tratas, como le hablas, como vas corriendo si ella te dice que necesita algo.

—Pero eso es normal, de eso van las amistades ¿no? —No señores, en mis dieciséis años de edad jamás me había enamorado, y si bien tuve varias relaciones, ninguna fue que realmente la quisiera, por tanto para mí era bastante complicado distinguir entre el querer amistoso y el querer romántico.

—Pero tú ya exageras—Me contesto con un mohín— ¡Las dos exageran! —Exclamó—Se toman el teléfono, se hablan por horas, terminan haciéndose ojitos y por si fuera poco, ella te llama marida y tú le llamas amore, lo cual ya descubrí, ¡significa amor en tu idioma!

—Eso es una muy larga historia que no conoces—Contesté haciéndome chiquita en mi lugar, ¿Cómo es que Hayate con apenas 1.50 puede hacerme sentir intimidada cuando prácticamente le llevo 20cm?

— ¡No te pongas excusas!

— ¡No son excusas! —Salté de mi lugar golpeándome en el proceso, la maestra me miró feo, avergonzada me senté de nuevo y la encaré—Y tampoco tienes pruebas de lo que sostienes.

—Ya pensé en todo—Se mofó mostrándome la parte trasera de su libreta, en la cual estaban escritos los nombres de ella misma, Alicia, Levi y Nanoha—Si esto no funciona me dejas más difícil el poder explicártelo.

—Ya te digo que no me gusta Nanoha—Remarqué con cansancio, a Hayate simplemente le valió un carajo mi opinión, como casi siempre. Con esa característica manera de ser me puso la libreta frente a mí y casi me aventó el bolígrafo.

—Entonces haz la prueba si tan segura estás—Se alzó de hombros simple y yo… ¿por qué estoy dudando? Ah, pero soy terca…—Quiero que nos describas a todos.

— ¿Y tengo que llenar todas las líneas? —Pregunté observando los diez renglones que le correspondían a cada una—Sabes que no soy muy descriptiva.

—Lo cual se me hace bastante irónico porque escribes muy bien—Secreto oculto no tan oculto, escribo fanfics yuri en una página de internet llamada fanfiction y en el clásico wattpad—Pero no, no es necesario. Escribe lo que creas necesario.

Ya… esa sonrisa tan marca Hayate ya me está haciendo dudar y lamentar mi decisión.

Veamos, la primera persona es… Levi… ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Nos llevamos muy bien, pensamos y actuamos de maneras muy similares y por si fuera poco, tenemos una conexión especial gracias a nuestro hobby de hacer fandubs en youtube.

 _Levi Russell._

 _Es extranjera como yo, tiene cabello azul y ojos rosas (gay~~). Pensamos muy similar, es bastante mamona la mayoría del tiempo y disfruta mucho el hacerme bullying… ya no hay respeto u.u se medio parece a Nanoha en eso, pero me acostumbré._

Y ahora sigue… Alicia, no me jodan. Es mi gemela, ¿qué no sé de ella?

 _Alicia T. Harlaown_

 _Hayate~~ Ya sabes cómo es Alicia ¿Qué más te puedo aportar yo? ¿Su maña de nunca cerrar las puertas? ¿Lo espontánea que es? ¿Lo fácil que es meterte en problemas con ella? ¿Qué te ama? Alicia es yo, es decir, ¡somos gemelas! G-E-M-E-L-A-S no te la puedo describir físicamente, además de que llega a ser un dolor en el c*lo. Pero sabes que la quiero, no le digas que te dije todo esto que me mata de camino a casa._

Y ya de una vez vamos con Hayate

 _Mapache loco-violador-acosador_

 _Hayate, eres una persona a veces demasiado enérgica pero me caes bien y eres la mejor novia que mi hermana se pudo conseguir, pero te juro que hay veces en las que me sacas de quicio y en mi mente fuiste asesinada catorce veces desde que te conozco, aprecio lo que intentas hacer (y lo que te preocupas por mi) pero entiéndelo, Nanoha no me gusta._

 _Nanoha Takamachi A.K.A Amore._

 _Pues la conocí en segundo año de secundaria. Es un amor de persona, medio tsundere a ratos con un lado bastante dificil de tratar para la mayoria, asocial (yo le llamo persona-fobia) posiblemente asexual, divertida que hace gestos bastante adorables cuando se emociona y…_

Y… ya entiendo el punto de la prueba de Hayate, con esas descripciones cualquiera pensaría que me gusta. Taché todo el texto de manera que no quedara legible junto con el "A.K.A Amore" y comencé de nuevo.

 _Nanoha Takamachi_

 _Mi mejor amiga. 1.53 de altura, cabellos castaños y ojos lavanda, linda sonrisa, voz dulce (demasiado aguda en ocasiones). Asexual, sarcástica, tsundere._

—Toma—Dije extendiendo la libreta. Hayate me miró de manera algo extraña que a mí me resultó incómoda y comenzó a leer.

—Te gusta—Declaró.

— ¡Que no me gusta! —Grité alzándome en mi lugar, lo cual me costó un buen golpe por parte del escritorio, las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros y a mi maestro preguntarme si estaba bien.

¡Esa hoja será incinerada y no quedará rastro de ella!

A la salida me topé con Nanoha como era costumbre. Estando en semestres distintos nuestros horarios de salida eran diferentes y solo coincidían en jueves y viernes (como el día de hoy), normalmente salia corriendo de mi clase para despedirla y aun así había ocasiones en las que no la alcanzaba, con eso de que Kyôya ya entró a la universidad y de vez en cuando termina su jornada con deportes… ¡volviendo al tema! Me encontré con Nanoha a la salida, me despedí de ella como de costumbre sintiéndome ligeramente incómoda porque las aseguraciones de Hayate realmente me dejaron en duda. Entonces me di cuenta de algo bastante obvio…

¡Me quedé con una única opinión! ¡Hayate no es un dios que lo sabe todo! ¡Puede estar equivocada!

Rogando porque así fuera corrí hacia mi taller de arte y de uno a uno fui realizando distintas preguntas, (menos a Yuuno y Suzuka que también estaban el taller junto con Hayate, Signum y Shamal) y cuando digo de uno por uno, también me refiero a mis kouhai de primer semestre y a mis senpai a punto de irse a la universidad. Todas me respondieron cosas diferentes, y aprovechando que Levi estaba en el taller (de colada mientras esperaba a que Yuri fuera con ella a baile) le pude confesar mi problema con lujo de detalles.

Se rió en mi cara y me gritó "FriendZone". Yo estaba que me moría, ¿por qué nadie me podía decir algo diferente a "te gusta" para poder quedarme tranquila? Ahora me hacen dudar, ¿y si de verdad me gusta? ¡Joder no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Karma estúpido no me hagas esto! Es mi primera ley, no salir con amigas, es la primera ley de Nanoha, no salir con amigas/amigos. Cerebro/corazón idiotas, recuerden que esto pasó una vez con una tal Shari, Shari gustó de ella, Nanoha se enteró y ahora no se hablan.

 _Eres su mejor amiga, tienes más oportunidades._

Hasta donde yo sé, Shari también lo era, lo cual es peor, si soy su mejor amiga poco falta para que me diga "eres como mi hermana", ah no esperen, según Nanoha yo soy un caballo, Nanoha tiene zoofilia, por tanto no andaría con un caballo.

¡Momento! ¿Cómo llegamos de "no me puede gustar" a "andar"?

 _¿Recuerdas por qué te llamo caballo?_

Porqué los caballos no miran alrededor, bueno, no miran nada en general, tienen que guiarlos para que sepan que hacer porque ellos no saben.

 _¡DEEEEENNNSAAAAA!_

Genial, ahora mi consciencia también me hace bullying. ¿Saben qué? ¡Vale chosta! ¡Me concentraré en tallar a la mejor Maria Cadenzavna Eve en madera y nada me desconcentrará!

.

.

— ¿Y…?

—Me gusta…—Me lamenté recostándome contra mi banca cuando Hayate se me acercó. El fin de semana me vino bien para pensar.

—No te oyes muy feliz.

—Porque no lo estoy, yo antes era feliz. ¡Todo es tu culpa Hayate! —Reclamé a manera de berrinche escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos.

— ¡Lamento el querer ayudarte! Si vas a andar así mejor me voy.

— ¡NOOOO! ¡No me dejes! —Pedí tomando su mano antes de que se fuera—Tengo miedo, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

—Exagerada—Bufó molesta, pero a mí no engaña, sé que lo disfruta—No es el fin del mundo, confiésate y listo.

— ¡Ni loca! —Respondí de inmediato—Eso es una pésima idea, no resultará, se crearán momentos incómodos y Yuuno se enojará conmigo o en todo caso me odiará.

—Tanto leer y escribir ya te afectaron.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Por qué Yuuno se enojaría contigo en primer lugar? Ese niño es un amor de persona incapaz de manejar esos sentimientos oscuros como el enojo o el odio.

—Porqué a él le gusta Nanoha.

— ¿Y…?

—Ya se le declaró y Nanoha lo rechazó.

— ¿Y…?

—Yo lo incité a declararse.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida.

—Porque si no lo rechazaba ahora que sus sentimientos apenas estaban creciendo, después sería más difícil, y en dado caso de que Nanoha le hubiera correspondido, que solo tenía un 5% de probabilidad, hubieran sido felices los dos.

— ¿Y eso no aplica contigo? —Preguntó.

—No.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque…— ¿Por qué? — ¡Porque no!

Oh dios me he vuelto más inmadura de lo que ya era.

.

.

Y aquí fastidiando a Nanoha, como me es costumbre.

— ¡Me dueles!

— ¡No, tú me dueles más! —En realidad es mentira, solo estoy jodiendo. Nanoha había dicho que también se quedaría en artes pero al final decidió que no— ¡Me abandonas, me dejas sola y abandonada cuando por fin estamos juntas! —Sujeté mi pecho con falso dolor, ¿por qué todavía no me dan mi óscar?

— ¡Tú me dueles más! —Me respondió.

— ¡No, tú me dueles más!

—Testarossa-san—Me habló la maestra.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy—Dije a la maestra quien me corría con la mirada por no ser del grupo— ¡pero para que lo sepas…!—Me giré con Nanoha— ¡Me dueles tanto que rompes mi corazón! —Mentira.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso por qué?

—No te voy a decir.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Dime!

— ¡Me voy, atiende tus clases con propiedad!

— ¡Fate-chan!

Y de aquí se desglosa la anécdota más divertida en mi año. Nanoha me siguió a Artes para averiguar que me pasaba en dónde no se le ocurrió nada mejor que soltarme la palabra "Dime" cada dos minutos como si esa palabra fuera mágica. Lo chistoso es que de alguna manera solté que tenía ver ella (según Nanoha), entonces llegó Levi quien solo soltó "No, hasta a mí me dueles" donde casi la mato por cierto. Pero como yo soy terca y no tenía ganas de joder la mejor amistad que he tenido en mi solitaria vida no pensaba decir nada, decidí no decir nada, y así inició la competencia por quien era más terca.

Fue una semana entera en la que Nanoha me estuvo diciendo "Dime" y yo me hacía la desentendida y simplemente le decía "No" o daba respuestas al estilo Levi para librarme de la situación, y no fue fácil. Mi punto débil es la comida, y Nanoha eso lo sabe mejor que nadie. ¿Adivinan la cosa más obvia que intentó? Me sobornó con comida y no cualquier comida, eran pizza refresco y unas papas por una semana, mi lado codicioso me dijo dile, mi terquedad y mi insistente "No la jodas" me permitió rechazarla. Pero de verdad que mi vida en ocasiones parece relato digno de Fanfic, llegó el lindo viernes, yo estaba feliz de la vida de que Nanoha –aparentemente- por fin desistiera del asunto, oh idiota de mí.

A la salida llego Nanoha de la nada y puso una mano sobre mi hombro y con voz confidente y algo seria me dijo: _"Ya sé lo que te pasa"._

Mi mente entró en pánico, mi razón me dijo que huyera de nuevo a Italia, mi lado idiota me dijo que lo soltara todo. Obviamente seguí a mi razón y hui de allí directo al taller de dibujo, aunque ya sabía que me llegaría una charla tamaño biblia al llegar a mi casa. Moriré…

.

.

Bueno, no morí. Llegó el lunes y volví a mi rutina escolar con un problema aun no resuelto, ¿ahora cómo actúo frente a Nanoha? ¡Nanoha se enteró antes que yo que gustaba de ella! Eso no es justo, y aunque fue divertida la plática que surgió de nuevo ese miedo dentro de mí, juro que en ese momento hubiera preferido ser tan asexual como esa roca con la que me acabo de golpear, pero no, el enamoramiento adolescente decidió llegar, y llegar con todo.

— ¿Entonces que hacemos? —Pregunté en un mini momento que tuvimos en el camino a los salones, mientras no me dijera que me alejara todo bien, podría soportar estar en la FriendZone, eso creo… en realidad nunca había estado en una y por loco que sonara, no me siento en la tan temida zona de amistad.

—Lo que tú quieras— ¿Por qué me dejas las responsabilidad a mí? ¿Qué es lo que quiero de Nanoha realmente? —Si tú quieres hacemos canon el NanoFate…—Tentador…

—Eh… lo pensaré muy detenidamente—Entrando a mi aula tomaré una libreta y comenzaré a hacer mi lista de ventajas y desventajas de los posibles escenarios y desenlaces—Nos vemos al rato, supongo—Dije, ella me sonrió y entró a su salón, yo confundí la pared con la puerta cuando me dirigía al mío.

Ya adentro no perdí tiempo, tomé la libreta en la que escribía las adaptaciones de los fandubs y en la última hoja puse como título "¿Qué pasaría si el NanoFate fuera canon?", entonces me entró la duda, ¿qué se supone que hacen las parejas? Guiándome por mi enorme listado de fics, novelas de Nicholas Sparks, animes Shoujo/yuri/yaoi y Mangas me llegó una resolución medianamente aterradora: Nanoha y yo ya actuábamos como una pareja, oh dios, ahora comprendo porque nació la legacía NanoFate en primer lugar.

 _¡Eres un caballo!_

¡Cállate consciencia!

 _Ya pídele que sea tu novia._

¡No!

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Escuché a Hayate preguntar mientras tomaba mi libreta. Me miró de arriba abajo después de leer lo que tenía escrito—Ya pídele que sea tu novia, tú también le gustas.

— ¡No le gusto! —Eso ya sería demasiado surreal.

—Como digas—Sé que no me tomaste enserio.

.

.

Bien, ya es miércoles, en los que aún no estoy del todo segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero lo voy a hacer. Veamos, dinero para galletas, ya está. Dinero extra para lo que se me va a antojar, también está, llaves, celular, dinero para irme y regresar, mochila, Alicia… Seh~ llevo todo.

Ahora el plan es comprar las galletas favoritas de Nanoha, preparar tiras de papel, insertarlas y dejarlas listas para cuando quiera comerlas. Oh dios soy tan poco romántica, bueno, ella me conoce, sabe lo lastre que soy para estas cosas. Bien, ahora a preparar los escritos durante matemáticas porque no hay nada mejor que hacer y no me pondré a hacer cursilada y media antes de las siete de la mañana.

Solo esperemos a que todo salga bien.

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo. Fue muy divertido (y liberador) escribir esto, para quienes leen ¡¿Pero que carajos...?! acabo de hacerles un spoiler nivel dios xP cambié los nombres pero nada les cuesta asimilar quien es quien, aunque considerando que ese fic esta modifcándose para que tenga un final diferente a mi vida y que todos disfruten... pues no tiene mucha relevancia, esta completamente desligado.**_

 _ **De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, siempre es un placer leerlos aquí (no se preocupen, si actualizaré mis fics de Nanoha en el transcurso de noviembre, ya no me maten)**_

 _ **Me despido no sin antes recorarles algo muy importante:**_

 _ **MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_


End file.
